Jeopardy at Jutterdon
| published = | format = | pages = 16 | story = | publisher = Whitman Publishing | date = 2267 | stardate = 4623.4 |}} Jeopardy at Jutterdon was a Star Trek: The Original Series coloring book/sticker book. It was published in 1979 by Whitman Publishing, the producer of Gold Key Comics. Publisher's description ;Cover blurb :''Kirk'', Spock and McCoy must foil the take-over of Star Fleet's Jutterdon space station! Summary :Captain's log, stardate 4623.4 — The ''Enterprise is at warp 6 heading toward space station L-6, known as "Jutterdon". We will take on supplies and give shore leave to off-duty personnel.'' Montgomery Scott transported Kirk, Spock and McCoy over to the space station. Immediately they were assaulted by strange creatures wearing Starfleet uniforms who put them in the station's brig. McCoy's medscanner showed that these creatures were actually Human. Soon the three officers were brought before and his wife Stellar, who had taken over the station. They'd mutated the station's personnel with the use of a machine. Kirk and McCoy were strapped into this machine and mutated, with McCoy growing fangs and Kirk becoming hairier. Stellar ordered the creatures to attack them, but one of them slipped Kirk his communicator so they could beam back to the ship. In sickbay, as McCoy waited to be treated by a nurse, he lamented that this was one time he'd prefer to be a Vulcan. Once the antidote returned them to normal, they returned to the bridge. Spock reported three vessels were now chasing the Enterprise.'' :''Captain's log, stardate 4623.5 — Nebula and Stellar have foolishly left Jutterdon with their crews and have attacked the ''Enterprise. Although their ships are easily maneuvered, they are no match for the Enterprise.'' The ship's main phasers destroyed one spacecraft and immobilized the other two. Their crews were captured. While McCoy administered antidotes to station personnel, Commander thanked Kirk for getting his station back. Phobos said they all were granted an extra day of shore leave. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • • • Spock • Montgomery Scott • Stellar • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Starfleet personnel • unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • spacecraft Locations :Jutterdon ( space station) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Command Science and technology :communications • communicator • Jutterdon machine • medical tricorder • medscanner • phaser • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • nurse • Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) Other references :antidote • bridge • brig • crew • galaxy • helm • machine • red alert • shore leave • sickbay • space • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • warp six Appendices Background * The book was 8 1/2" x 12". It contained a 16-page story printed on bright, white paper. It also included four pages of stickers containing painted images. Readers were to place the stickers on specific spots, then color the rest of the pages. * The front cover depicted Kirk on the bridge following exposure to the Jutterdon machine. In the story, however, he was cured in sickbay before going to the bridge. * The back cover contained an illustration of the bridge and bridge officers that could be trimmed and folded into a standup model. Related stories Images Treatment.jpg|A nurse treats mutated Kirk Jutterdon.jpg|Space station Jutterdon Commander-Phobos.jpg|Phobos (Commander) Connections category:coloring books category:TOS comics